Naked or Not
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: This is my response to the challenge issued on Fb. Take a book, use the last sentence as the first one in your story. I had an additional request on from someone, so I added that too. Yes it is a TART, I will be posting a Babe tomorrow. Lynda


A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

Ok, this is in answer to the challenge issued on the fb group Fanfiction Fanatics. The group has made it to 200 members, and the challenge was issued. Find a book and use the last sentence in the book to base your story around.

My book: No Mercy

Author: Sherrilyn Kenyon

Last sentence: Naked or not.

Naked or Not

Would he be naked or not? Will I be able to bring him in without "the boys" needing to be aired out? For the love of all that is holy. I really hope he is clothed.

I make the drive to the 'burg, praying the whole way. The last time I had to bring this guy he was completely naked and covered it grease.

I pulled up to the curb in my latest pos, a puke green gremlin. Damn thing was as hard to destroy as Big blue is...pretty sure I'll be stuck with it for the rest of my life.

"Fuck," I mumble myself, as I look up at the house.

I notice my FTA standing, in all his naked glory, at his front door waiting for me. I shake my head. It is to damn early and I am entirely to damn sober to have to put up with this.

I step out of the puke machine, as the man in my life has dubbed it, and slowly make my way up the sidewalk shaking my head the whole way.

"Hey, chickie! I am ready for ya today. No grease, that way I can get some air this time."

"Mr. Lakawitz, can you please at least put some shorts on?"

"No can do, girlie. The boys haven't had a proper airing out, in over a month."

"Fine, just get in the car."

He followed me to the car, cackling the entire way. The ride to the TPD was made in silence. I had found my zone. Sadly the drive only took ten minutes, so I couldn't say I truly found it.

Of course, today of all days, I had the Rangeman parking karma. I find a spot right in front of the station, look up and groan. Of course, a freaking press conference. Now, I could wait in the car until it was over, but my skip had other ideas.

He takes off and begins to run right in the middle of the press. I suddenly feel like I am channelling my mother as I mutter. "Why me?"

I go after him. Not the smartest thing I've ever done, but then again I've never been accused of thinking things through. The photographers are snapping pictures left and right.

Joe Juniak and Joe Morelli are standing behind a podium at the top of the steps. Juniak is laugh his ass off; while Morelli looks on in abject horror. I sigh and shake my head, then continue after Lakawitz.

I finally catch up with him, cuff him and drag him back to the PD. I hold my head up high as I march the eighty five year old, wrinkly as heck man, up the steps and inside. Thanking God for small favors when I notice Robin Russel is the docket officer today.

She is always efficient in processing my skips. She hands me my body receipt and I turn around; running smack dab into the chest of a six foot tall, hairy Italian pissed off cop. My ex-boyfriend, Joe Morelli.

"What the hell, Cupcake?! Why did you have to come through the front? You knew damn well that I was a part of this press conference today! I'm the lead detective in the case. Are you trying to embarrass me?"

I tune him out as the ranting and yelling continues, as well as the flying hand gestures he makes. I start to giggle as I notice the vein popping out on his forehead, thinking it looks like a worm trying to escape the evil clutches of the unibrow he is currently sporting. Guess he's been to busy to keep up with the waxing. Of course that led to another thought that made me and everyone around us laugh out loudly.

"Hmmmm...must have hairy monkey balls too."

Morelli just turned bright red and stormed away. Glad I was never going to see that naked again.

I felt a slight tingle at the back of my neck, and knew that the man in black had made his appearance. I turned around and noticed he had a slight smirk on his face.

"Babe."

"What?"

He just shook his head and walked away.

I went back to the bonds office and picked up my check. Once I finished running all of my errands I was exhausted.

I lay on my bed in my thinking position and the phone rings. I know it is my mother, so I don't answer.

I listen as the answering machine picks up and am surprised by the message and the fact that it isn't my Mom.

"Steph, Honey, it's me. I'll pick up dinner and be there around six. I hope pizza and beer is good. I know you've had a rough day, and I hope that this will help. Love ya, laters."

Six arrived and so did my hubby, yes that's right I said hubby. Four months ago Manny made me his wife legally. I had told Joe where he could shove his hairy monkey balls and told Ranger to either step up or step off, he stepped off.

Manny was the one who caught me when I fell.

He knew what I needed in my life, now the only thing I needed to decide tonight was, should I greet him naked or not?

A/N I had an unusual request to make this a tart pairing from someone who is a die hard Babe. She wanted Manny and Steph, she was getting Manny and Steph. I will be posting a Mother's day one shot tomorrow, it will be a continuation of last years, so yes it is a Babe.


End file.
